1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a multipurpose tool device including a number of tool members or tool elements selectively and changeably attached or coupled together for allowing the users to conduct various kinds of works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical multipurpose tool devices have been developed and comprise a number of tool members or tool elements selectively and changeably attached or coupled together for conducting various kinds of works and/or for providing different uses.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,597 to Reitz discloses one of the typical multipurpose kitchen tools also comprising a number of tool members or tool elements pivotally or slidably or removeably disposed or attached to an outer housing and foldable or removable outward of the outer housing for conducting various kinds of kitchen works. However, the other tool members or tool elements may not be selectively and changeably attached or coupled to the outer housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,973 to Hsu discloses another typical multipurpose golf auxiliary tool also comprising a number of tool members or tool elements pivotally or slidably or removeably disposed or attached to an outer housing and foldable or removable outward of the outer housing for conducting various kinds of golf exercises. However, similarly, the other tool members or tool elements also may not be selectively and changeably attached or coupled to the outer housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional multipurpose tool devices.